marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Wagner (Earth-6109)
, X-Calibre, N-Men, | Relatives = Mystique (mother) | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Blue fur, prehensile tail, fangs, pointed ears | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former priest, circus performer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Bavaria, Germany | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Nightcrawler attempted to escape Castle Doom in Latveria, using wall-mounted swords to fight off Doombots. However, he failed to escape when a booby trapped door rendered him unconscious. When the heroes of Earth, all united to combat the Masters of Evil led by Doom, learned of his capture, they used the Orb of Teleportation in the Sanctum Sanctorum to travel to Latveria, but were unaware that the orb was rigged by Baron Mordo to send them to Arcade's Murderworld. There, they came into conflict with Jean Grey, who had been consumed by the Phoenix and used as a puppet for the Masters of Evil until her consciousness was brought back. When Arcade was defeated and interrogated, he revealed that Doctor Doom captured Nightcrawler and used the Mutant Amplifier on him so he could teleport to Mephisto's realm and make a deal with said demon. The heroes traveled to Mephisto's realm and fought the many hordes of Hell until the demon Blackheart, who had just kidnapped Jean Grey so he could put the heroes to the ultimate test - which hero will they save, and which will be killed? Jean Grey was ultimately sacrificed, but she was then brought back by Mephisto with her mind twisted to fight the heroes. Her heroism won over the evil brainwashing however and they finally defeated Mephisto, ultimately dying in the process. | Powers = Seemingly those of Nightcrawler of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nightcrawler of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The decision of which hero to sacrifice (Jean Grey or Nightcrawler) leads to one of two timelines that leave scars on the universe. If Jean Grey is sacrificed (the correct decision), Uatu the Watcher says that her spirit would eventually return in the form of the Phoenix and take her revenge on those who let her die. Sacrificing Nightcrawler (creating Earth-60241) forces a distraught Mystique to sneak into the X-Mansion and take revenge for her son's death on Professor Xavier. Xavier's death causes the X-Men to permanently disband. | Trivia = In the destiny cinematic that comes from Nightcrawler's death, he is oddly seen at the funeral of Charles Xavier, even though it had already been explicitly stated that his death would cause the murder of Professor X and the disbanding of the X-Men. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Night Vision Category:Demonic Form Category:Fencing Category:Darkholme Family Category:Wagner Family Category:Acrobats Category:2006 Character Debuts